Tawnystar's Rise
by Ruby Salvatore
Summary: Tawnykit, Darkkit and Stormkit are young kittens who will grow to be Warriors of FireClan, but dark forces threaten to pull the three siblings apart...


**Author's Note: I actually started this book a while ago so it's not as good as my current books.**

Prologue

The two cats walked side by side, one a dark black and one a ginger. The darker one blended in with the night, whereas the ginger cat stood out like fire. The ginger was afraid, she didn't wish to go on with this cat. But she knew well of what this dark cat was capable of.  
The two cats walked on and on, but the more further the two walked, the more darker it got, until finally, the dark male turned around, facing the ginger. He hissed, unsheathing his claws,  
"You betray me, Flintstorm!" He yowled, slashing the female hard. The ginger stood up and growled, "I had no choice. I had too. It was the only way..."  
The dark cat hissed and once again, whammed her hard on the ground,  
"You thought you'd get away with it, didn't you?" He asked, towering over her.  
The ginger cat, Flintstorm, gasped for breath, but before she could take another breath, the dark male had pressed deep into her throat, choking her.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!" The dark tom yowled, hitting the she-cat that her battered body slid across the ground.  
"Yes..." She gasped for air, "That's why I had to betray you, Darkstar. Because I knew what you were capable of!" She flung herself at him, with all her strength, but Darkstar flung her down again. Lowering his fangs towards her neck, he grinned and whispered,  
"I am leader. I will always be leader, and StarClan will never take all my nine lives until the end of time." He snarled, and sank his teeth deep into his victim's throat.  
"Do not underestimate me, Flintstorm." He growled, teeth bared in victory. Flintstorm was still breathing, her breath was slowly going in and out, in and out...  
Darkstar turned his back on her, and left her there to die. He would make sure that cats from his clan knew well not to betray him... unless they wished to join StarClan young, as Flintstorm had.

**Chapter 1**  
Hollymoon felt the cool breeze on her beautiful black fur. She wondered when her kits

would come, they would come soon that's for sure! The she-cat ducked out of the Nursery to enjoy the even cooler breeze. It glistened her fur and she heard the birds chirping and smelt the rich scent of prey as she always did. But she couldn't do this for long. Soon, it would be time for her to go back into the Nursery, and give birth to her kits.

Icestar, the BrambleClan leader, padded up to Hollymoon, with an annoying, stern look in her face.  
Hollymoon sighed, 'Here we go again...' She thought.  
Hollymoon's mother was clan leader. Icestar angrily stomped over to her daughter. "Alright, alright. You want me back in the Nursery, I get it!" Hollymoon sighed. "Certainly!" Icestar meowed, strictly, "Now get back in there! You're kits will be due any day now!"

Hollymoon sighed once again. She turned, caught one last whiff of the cool, fresh air before heading back into the Nursery.

"Grrr! It hurts!" Hollymoon groaned, "Help me! My kits are trying to rip me apart!" Hollymoon felt pain and more pain in her stomach. BrambleClan's medicine cat was Russetpelt. He was a dark tabby with stripes.  
"Hold this in your jaws." He ordered, giving her a stick.

Hollymoon grasped the stick in her jaws and the pain flowed through her once more, making her crunch so hard she snapped the stick in her mouth.  
"Almost there..." Russetpelt encouraged the queen.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hollymoon meowed.

"Here's one!"  
Hollymoon gasped for breath as a kit slid out,  
"It's a female!" Russetpelt gasped, "A beautiful female, she's a tortoise-shell just like your father! Tawnytail, come here! She even has your green eyes!"  
Hollymoon's mate, Tawnytail, burst through the Nursery's entrance,  
"Oh! She's gorgeous!" Tawnytail meowed, "Just look at those cute little whiskers..." "Uh... Not trying to interrupt or anything but I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE!" Yowled Hollymoon as another kit slid from her stomach.

"It's the last one, Hollymoon. You can do it!" And the last kit slid out from her. Hollymoon breathed faster and faster, then her breathing dropped to normal speed, though she was still panting a little.  
The last kit had been a black tom with blue eyes that looked just like Hollymoon.

"Let's name them now!" Tawnytail said, excitedly.  
"Alright." Hollymoon coughed, "What should we name this one?" She pointed to the tortoise-shell.  
"How about Patchkit?" Tawnytail asked.  
"No. How about Tawnykit?" Hollymoon asked, "Named after you, my love?"  
Tawnytail looked stunned, his expression brightened, "You would name our kit after me?" He asked.  
"Of course." Hollymoon began to lick her mate's ears.  
"Well then Tawnykit it is!" Russetpelt said, "Now how about the others?"  
"Well, maybe we could name the little gray one, Lightkit?" Hollymoon suggested.  
"No, Lightkit doesn't go with Tawnykit. How about Littlekit? She looks the smallest out of

"Oh, sorry." Russetpelt apologised, then he saw the new kit, "It's a male! He's adorable! Oh look, a cute little gray one, with blue eyes!" He looked back at Hollymoon who was struggling for her next and final kit,

them all!" Russetpelt pointed out.  
"He's the right colour for the name, Storm? Don't you think? Let's call him Stormkit!" Tawnytail said.  
"That sounds nice. Stormkit. Ok, Stormkit."  
"Now how about the last one?" Tawnytail asked.  
"Hmm. Blackkit? Oh, but I know you'll just say no to that one!" Hollymoon said, raising her eyebrows.  
"How about Darkkit?" Russetpelt asked,  
"Or Brightkit." Tawnytail offered.  
Russetpelt and Hollymoon stared at him blankly. 'Brightkit?' Hollymoon thought, but this kit was black!  
"Ok. I was kidding." Tawnytail said.  
"Alright then, Russetpelt, what was your idea for his name?" Hollymoon asked.  
"Darkkit." Russetpelt said, solemnly.  
"Yes, Darkkit fits this kit well." Tawnytail nodded. Hollymoon agreed. The three kittens had placed themselves at their mother's teats.  
"Tawnykit, Stormkit and Darkkit," Hollymoon said, softly, "Oh, Tawnytail. What great warriors these three will become!"


End file.
